


Los Guadianes

by DK06



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, No Beta
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK06/pseuds/DK06
Summary: Existen cinco clanes en la tierra, todos ellos con un gran poder y prosperidad, pero hay una leyenda, en la que se habla del nacimiento de cuatro seres con gran poder mágico en cada clan. La leyenda dice que aquel que logre tener a todos estos seres bajo su poder se convertirá en el rey del mundo, debido a esto miles de cazadores trataron de capturarlos, pero los clanes en los que habían nacido los protegieron, convirtiéndolos en su ser símbolo y denominándolos como guardianes; el lobo del norte, los fénix gemelos del Oeste, el tigre del este y el dragón del sur, serían protegidos de todo y todos.





	1. Prologo

Existen cinco clanes en la tierra, todos ellos con un gran poder y prosperidad, pero hay una leyenda, en la que se habla del nacimiento de cuatro seres con gran poder mágico en cada clan. La leyenda dice que aquel que logre tener a todos estos seres bajo su poder se convertirá en el rey del mundo, debido a esto miles de cazadores trataron de capturarlos, pero los clanes en los que habían nacido los protegieron, convirtiéndolos en su ser símbolo y denominándolos como guardianes; el lobo del norte, los fénix gemelos del Oeste, el tigre del este y el dragón del sur, serían protegidos de todo y todos.

Pero el clan central, no poseía ningún ser y a pesar de que su territorio era próspero y sus habitantes felices, el príncipe heredero no estaba satisfecho con la idea de que su clan no poseyera un guardián. Sus padres por lo contrario estaban satisfechos con lo que tenían y por lo mismo se habían declarado neutrales.

 

Cada año, los líderes de los diferentes clanes, Gogledd del territorio del norte, Orllewin del territorio del Oeste, Hwn del territorio del este y Drak del territorio del Sur, viajaban hasta el territorio central para discutir las redes de comercio y tratados de paz; pero dicha reunión tendría algo particular.

 

Una gran corte conformada por los principales consejeros de cada clan esperaba por los monarcas.

—Damas y Caballeros, comenzaremos con la reunión anual de los cinco clanes, primero recibiremos a nuestros anfitriones los líderes del clan Canolog. Alain Leroy y Nathalie Leroy, acompañados por el heredero Jean-Jacques Leroy — hicieron su entrada con su alegría característica; el guardia continúo.

—De las frías montañas del Norte, tenemos el honor de recibir a la líder de Gogledd, Lilia Baranovskaya, acompañada por su hijo Leo — ellos saludaron y ofrecieron una reverencia, el clan del norte se caracterizaba por tener a las personas más elegantes.

—De las cálidas islas del Oeste, tenemos el encanto de recibir al líder de Orllewin, Celestino Cialdini y a su hijo Christophe — sonrieron al entrar, el clan del oeste era conocido por sus habitantes coquetos.

—De los hermosos bosques del Este, tenemos el placer de recibir al líder de Hwn, Yakov Feltsman y a su hijo Georgi — el clan del este se caracterizaba por su seriedad y soberbia.

—De las bellas praderas del sur, recibamos a la líder de Drak, Minako Okukawa quien nos deleita con su presencia y su hijo Kenjiro — sonrieron y ofrecieron una reverencia, el clan del sur era caracterizado por sus modales y cortesía.

—Con esto, damos por iniciada la gran reunión — todos tomaron asiento, la reunión se llevó sin ninguna anomalía y al cabo de unas horas terminaron firmando nuevos arreglos. Pero había alguien que no estaba del todo feliz.

—Señores, solicito su atención — dijo levantándose el príncipe de Canolog — desde el nacimiento de los guardianes, los clanes del norte, sur, este y oeste los han mantenido en cautiverio…

—JJ qué haces? — le pregunto en voz baja su madre.

—Yo, Jean-Jacques Leroy, exijo su liberación!

—Cautiverio? Su liberación? De qué estas hablando muchacho? — dijo Yakov.

—Ustedes los capturaron desde su nacimiento y los mantienen encerrados-

—Nosotros los salvamos de los cazadores. Los protegemos de aquellos que creen en la leyenda pero no los mantenemos en cautiverio, ni nada parecido. No se los demás pero para mí, ese pequeño es como mi propio hijo — dijo Minako y los demás la apoyaron.

—Nosotros los cuidamos y ellos a nosotros — pregunto Lilia.

JJ sonrió — mienten… sino ya los hubieran presentado…

Celestino se puso de pie — en el momento en el que sus identidades se den a conocer serán cazados y probablemente asesinados…

—Pues entonces, sería bueno que sus hijos los defiendan y demuestren que sus clanes los merecen…

—Tratas de decir que no los merecemos! — se levantó furioso Yakov.

—Lo que quieres es capturarlos, no? — dijo Minako sonriendo y todos en el salón miraron al joven Leroy — quieres comprobar si la leyenda es real?

—Crees que te dejare ponerle las manos encima a mi primadona? — dijo Lilia con la mirada más fría — solo eres un mocoso insolente!

—Amigos, tranquilos por favor. Mi hijo solo quiere conocerlos, pero no planea nada malo — dijo el padre de JJ.

—Entonces, deberíamos dejar que los conozca — dijo Minako bebiendo un poco de vino — dentro de un mes será el gran festival competitivo, podemos traerlos. El festival es custodiado por soldados de los cinco clanes… después de esta reunión es el evento con más seguridad. Atacarnos o a los guardines sería imposible, no? — los demás parecieron pensarlo.

Celestino se cruzó de brazos y dijo — no me parece mala idea… — los demás lo miraron — podríamos celebrar y sería bueno que los guardianes se conocieran entre si…

—Por mí no hay problema si sus identidades se mantienen en secreto para el público — con eso dicho el resto de la reunión se dedicó a aclarar los últimos detalles del evento próximo.

 

La noticia lleno de preocupación a muchos en los diferentes clanes pero la alegría se dibujó en el rostro de ciertos personajes.

El resto del mes los diversos clanes se prepararon para el evento deportivo, la preparación de los deportistas en sus diversas disciplinas fue un tema secundario este año, debido a que muchos estaban estableciendo lo que sería más adecuado para garantizar la seguridad de los guardianes. Claro está no solo los clanes visitantes se preparaban, ya que su anfitrión se aseguraba de evitar disputas innecesarias.


	2. C1 - Gogledd

Gogledd, es el clan situado en el territorio norte. La líder actual del clan es Lilia Baranovskaya, cuya pareja murió después del nacimiento de su único heredero, Leo. Lilia, es una alfa fría y calculadora, que ha regido con mano firme pero que ha mantenido la paz en su clan, cuyos miembros son reconocidos por su elegancia y belleza.

Su hijo Leo de la Iglesia, como muchos lo conocían, es el alfa más amable y respetuoso, la viva imagen de su padre y es amado por todos. A él es a la única persona que su madre le muestra una sonrisa pero su actitud cambio cuando Leo se enamoró de Guang Hong Ji un joven omega del clan Drak; debido a la actitud de su madre, Leo se pasa sus días acompañando al guardián de su clan.

Un hermoso lobo, llamado Seung Gil Lee, su pelaje era gris y sus ojos eran verde oliva. Era un ser que dejaba maravillado a cualquiera, pero no todo es perfecto y Seung Gil tenía una actitud apática hacia cualquier ser vivo que no fuera Lilia, Leo o su guardián. Nadie podía acercarse a él a excepción de esos tres.

—Buenos días, Seung Gil. Estas emocionado por salir de nuestro territorio? — dijo Leo con una cálida sonrisa.

—Se supone que debería estarlo? — dijo el lobo disminuyendo de tamaño y tomando forma humana — la idea de tener que estar rodeado de humanos tontos, no me hace muy feliz… — su apariencia humana era igual de hermosa, sus cabellos eran negros pero sus penetrantes e hipnóticos ojos se mantenían igual.

—Qué hay de ti, Emil? Te agrada la idea? — Emil Nekola, su guardián era totalmente opuesto a él. Emil era alegre y amaba estar en lugares llenos de personas. Emil es un joven alfa que fue adoptado por Lilia, con el fin de que acompañara y cuidara de Seung Gil y él lo hacía con gusto, ya que para ambas partes el otro era su única familia.

—Yo quiero ver las competencias en persona y quizás participar en alguna… — dijo el joven castaño sonriendo — disculpa la pregunta… pero que planeas hacer con el pequeño Guang?

—Mi madre no quiere que me case con un omega… quiere que me una a un alfa, preferente si pertenece a una de las familias del consejo… o por lo menos un beta — Leo suspiro — pero desde que lo vi, no dejo de pensar en él… no me importa que sea un omega…

—Qué tienen de malo los omegas? — pregunto Seung Gil — yo soy uno y no veo a nadie quejándose por eso…

—El hecho de que los guardianes sean omegas es una de las razones por las que todos son tan sobreprotectores… pero en tu caso, tú eres un guardián, si te llegas a enamorar de alguien. Nadie dirá que eres indigno, en cambio al que juzgarían es a la persona de la que te enamores… el problema aquí es que yo soy el futuro líder de mi clan

—Y eso significa que debes asegurar el nacimiento de un alfa para sustituirte… — dijo Emil sonriendo con melancolía.

Leo soltó un largo suspiro — planeo convencer a mi madre durante nuestro viaje al territorio central… podrían ayudarme?

Emil sonrió y levanto una ceja, mientras que Seung Gil ponía su cabeza de lado, ambos sin entender como le ayudarían.


	3. C2 - Orwellin

Orwellin es el clan situado en el territorio del Oeste, conformado principalmente por islas, el territorio del Oeste se caracteriza por pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo festejando, lo que lo convierte en un territorio con gran turismo.

El líder del clan es Celestino Cialdini, un hombre con una gran personalidad y vida. Su esposa falleció por una enfermedad cuando su hijo Christophe era solo un niño, después de su muerte, el territorio del Oeste no celebro durante cinco años.

 

Christophe, era un niño alegre quien heredo el cabello de oro y los ojos esmeraldas de su madre, considerada la mujer más hermosa. Durante años, el joven Christophe jamás mostro interés en nada, excepto por un deporte que su madre amaba, el patinaje sobre de hielo, era un deporte que solo se podía practicar en un solo lugar en todo el territorio, pero en ese lugar él tenía los recuerdos de su madre, de su primer amor y de todas las personas de las que se había enamorado, era un chico muy abierto en cuestiones amorosas.

A diferencia de los herederos de los demás clanes, Christophe es omega, igual a su madre lo que ocasionó muchos inconvenientes y que lo mantuvieran encerrado durante gran parte de su infancia, pero su padre cambio todo por él, asegurándole que sin importar nada él sería el siguiente líder junto a la pareja que escogiera. Y él se encargó de demostrar que era un heredero digno, fuera de sus relaciones personales.

 

El clan Orwellin es el único que posee dos guardianes, llamados Michele y Sara Crispino. Dos hermosas aves fénix, que fueron en gran parte responsables de que aceptaran a Christophe como líder del clan y es que ellos se negaron a aceptar a nadie más que el joven rubio, prometiendo abandonar el territorio si este no era aceptado. Christophe los ha cuidado con sus pequeños hermanitos desde siempre y ellos lo han tratado recíprocamente. Cuando los tres eran niños, Celestino llevo a un pequeño para que se convirtiera en el caballero guardián de los fénix, era menor a ellos así que terminaron tratándolo con a su hermano menor, convirtiéndolo en un joven tranquilo y reservado.

—Sara, qué crees que diga mi padre si le digo que me enamore?

La joven morena sonrió — y eso es nuevo por qué…?

—Está vez es diferente…

—Cómo? — pregunto su hermano abrazando a Sara.

—Esta vez, mi cuerpo no fue el que reacciono. Esta vez mi corazón se aceleró, mi pecho se sintió caliente, mi mente daba vueltas y no podía mirarlo directamente a los ojos…

—No puede ser te enamoraste de verdad? — dijo Sara sorprendiéndose.

Michele quien estaba incrédulo le dijo — y cuál es el problema? Tu padre siempre ha querido que te enamores de verdad, no?

—El problema es que es de otro clan — dijo Otabek Altin, el caballero guardián de los fénix, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación. Christophe asintió, mientras los otros dos abrieron la boca en sorpresa.


	4. C3 - Hwn

Hwn, es el clan situado en el territorio del Este y es conocido por poseer uno de los ejércitos mejor preparado, las personas de fuera dicen que los miembros de este clan son aterradores. Yakov Feltsman es el actual líder de dicho clan, un alfa que solo con mirarlo se te hiela la sangre pero que todos aquellos que los conocen saben que es un hombre de gran corazón; al igual que los demás tiene un solo hijo, llamado Georgi.

Georgi, es un muchacho cuya sonrisa era tímida pero no temía mostrarla. Georgi tiene un gran corazón igual que su padre, lo que hace que se entregue por completo en una relación, quedando con el corazón hecho pedazos cuando su pareja decide alejarse, lo que lo hacía verse más como un omega que como un alfa. Debido a esto su padre hace que lo vigilen cuando cae ‘enamorado’.

 

—Tu cara de estúpido me molesta! — gruño un tigre blanco de gran tamaño, tomando forma humana. Yuri Plisetsky, es el nombre del poderoso tigre del este, quien se convierte en un hermoso muchacho rubio y de ojos verdes, cuya personalidad coincide con el estereotipo de alfa pero que solo escondía su personalidad omega.

—Yuri, no digas eso. El pobre de Georgi se ha enamorado… — dijo su caballero guardián. Un hermoso alfa de cabellos grises y ojos azules, conocido porque su sonrisa provocaba que cualquiera se quedara hiptonizado y lo siguiera. Su nombre, Victor Nikiforov, el hijo de la hermana mayor de Yakov. Era el retrato de su madre y en personalidad era igual de molesto que su padre, según Yakov. Victor es mayor a Georgi y siempre lo ha cuidado, haciendo lo mismo con Yuri cuando este llego.

—Este idiota se enamora de cualquier cosa que se mueva! Cómo sabes que no volverán a romperte el corazón? — dijo Yuri furioso, no le gustaba ver a Georgi triste cada vez que una zorra lo dejaba sin misericordia.

—Ella es diferente-

—Dices eso de todas! — Victor no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura al ver la manera tan única de preocuparse de Yuri.

Georgi lo ignoro — su sonrisa es la de un ángel, sus ojos brillan como estrellas y su piel es como la de una delicada flor… — Yuri saco la lengua en signo de asco, mientras que Victor sonreía — y su nombre es — dijo soltando un suspiro enamorado — Mila, Mila Babicheva… ni siquiera me importa que pertenezca a otro clan…

—Es de otro clan! — dijo Yuri tomándolo del cuello de su camisa y sacudiéndolo — estás loco! Esa perra solo quiere aprovecharse de ti, quizás quiere raptarte y usarte para destruir el clan!

—Yuri! Basta! Quizás ella sea la indicada… — dijo ganándose una gran sonrisa de su primo y una cara de repulsión del tigre — quizás no… — Yuri resoplo y asintió mientras Georgi agachaba la cabeza — pero… — ambos lo miraron — eso solo lo sabremos si Georgi decide salir con ella — ambos se miraron y luego al mayor.

—Si sales con ella — dijo Yuri llamando la atención de los mayores — voy a vigilarte y yo decidiré si es adecuada o no — el pequeño tigre no los miro.

Victor y Georgi se miraron entre sí, y abrazaron al más joven. Victor sonriendo y Georgi llorando en agradecimiento, para él era importante la opinión de esos dos.


	5. C4 - Drak

El clan Drak, se situaba en el territorio sur, conocido por sus grandes praderas y por su variedad animal. La actual líder del clan es Minako Okukawa, una alfa amada por todos cuando estaba de buen humor, se decía que encontrarse con ella de mal humor era igual a encontrarse con la muerte. Ella es la líder más fuerte que ha tenido el clan y se cree que es la más fuerte de entre los líderes actuales.

Fuera de su temperamento, Minako es muy alegre y se ha ganado su lugar con mucho esfuerzo, ya que después de la muerte de su hermano y esposa, el heredero legitimo era su pequeño sobrino Kenjiro, el problema es que entonces era solo un bebe, pero era el único heredero hombre de la familia y el clan Drak tenía normas que solo un varón podía tomar el lugar de líder.

Minako demostró que era mejor que cualquier hombre y que nadie le quitaría su lugar y eventualmente lugar de su sobrino, al que había criado como su propio hijo sin importar que ella era solo una adolescente cuando ocurrió la pérdida del resto de su familia y al que nadie se molestaba en tratar o llamar de forma diferente.

Por otro lado, Kenjiro siempre ha sido un pequeño alegre y lleno de vida. Era conocido como el rayo de sol, ya que su sola presencia era suficiente para iluminar un lugar, era un pequeño alfa bastante único.

Kenjiro amaba a su ‘madre’ y a su amigo Phichit Chulanont, un joven al que había adoptado la familia Okukawa antes de que el naciera y quien se había convertido en su guardián, su amigo, su hermano, siempre ha estado ahí para él sin importar la circunstancia.

Como los anteriores clanes, los Drak tienen un guardián, llamado la belleza nocturna ya que los pocos que lo habían visto habían tenido dicha suerte solo en la noche y todos decían lo mismo ‘es hermoso’ ‘sus escamas brillan como estrellas’, se dice que el dragón es el guardián de mayor tamaño, además del más fuerte. El dragón fue el primer guardián en nacer en la tierra y a diferencia de los demás que nacieron en territorio seguro, el dragón tuvo que vivir la cacería desde que era solo un bebe.

—Yuuri! — dijeron Phichit y Kenjiro entrando a la habitación del guardián, frente a la ventana estaba de pie un joven de cabellos negros y ojos de color café, cuyo brillo guardaba solo para la familia Okukawa y su caballero guardián, Phichit. Su nombre Yuuri Katsuki.

Ambos se acercaron y fue Phichit quien hablo — qué miras? — el joven negó, ganándose una mirada intrigada de los jóvenes — estás listo para pasar un mes fuera de este lugar? — el pelinegro negó y la sonrisa en los otros dos se desvaneció — sino vas, acusaran a Minako de mantenerte encerrado contra tu voluntad-

—Eso no es cierto! — dijo en pánico — la familia Okukawa ha sido muy amable!

—Ellos no lo saben — dijo el pequeño Kenjiro encogiéndose de hombros — qué ocurre?

—Es que… los otros guardianes son impresionantes. Los fénix son tan carismáticos, deberías ver al lobo para entender lo hermoso que es y el tigre tiene una presencia tan imponente… mientras que yo soy tan…

—Los conoces — Yuuri asintió — de cuando salías de noche? — volvió asentir.

—Soy el mayor, quise asegurarme de que estuvieran bien… siempre los visitaba cuando eran niños… aunque espero no me recuerden… — dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Yuuri. Eres un dragón, conocido como la belleza nocturna-

—Nadie me ha visto de día, si lo hicieran se darían cuenta de que mis escamas no brillan como dicen. Se darían cuenta de que no soy ese fuerte y hermoso dragón que todos creen sino más bien una lagartija de gran tamaño… — dijo tocando su estómago y tomando su forma dragón. Era un dragón de color negro y sus escamas brillaban reflejando la luz, él no hacía sus ‘viajes’ desde hace diez años y sus alas parecían reclamárselo. A diferencia de los otros guardianes, él tenía la habilidad de cambiar de tamaño a su conveniencia.

—Escucha eres un dragón, necesitas un poco de ejercicio pero tenemos un mes… además cuando estemos allá nos tendrás a nosotros a tu lado… — ambos jóvenes sonrieron y un pequeño brillo apareció en los ojos del dragón mientras asentía.


End file.
